


First Heat

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes into his first heat at Kageyama's house. His parents are out of town and Kageyama has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Heat

Hinata has felt really weird since this morning. He feels hot all over and his skin feels tight. He also has been sort of “out of it” at least more than normal. He wonders if he’s coming down with a cold. That is really going to suck because then he would have to miss volleyball practice.

“…ta” he hears. “Hey”

Hinata blinks heavily and looks over at Kageyama. When did Kageyama start to smell so good? And why does he want to crawl into his lap and just stay there forever. He shakes his head and says “What?”

“You don’t look to good? Are you sick?” Kageyama asks nervously.

“I don’t know, I feel heavy and hot.” Hinata answers, and without thinking he crawls over to Kageyama and lays down in his lap. “Ah, that feels a lot better.”

Kageyama jerks in surprise. “What the hell, idiot! What are you doing, I’m not a pillow.” He says.

“But being around you is making me feel better….umm….calmer….I guess.” Hinata explains a bit confused by his answer as well.

“Ooookaay” Kageyama responds with an odd tone in is voice. “But don’t wiggle too much, I want to finish the movie we are watching.”

“I won’t” Hinata sighs out snuggling a little closer and placing one hand on Kageyama’s thigh. “That’s why I came over to your house.”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata worriedly. Hinata wasn’t acting normally. He usually spent the entire time talking through the movie and bouncing from position to position, like he was unable to sit still. Seriously, he was really worried about him. Kageyama frowned at himself, “Why was Hinata the only person he worried about?” Was it because they were friends? He was an alpha, is that why? Maybe he was only concerned with not having Hinata to play volleyball with. Either way he unconsciously started to run his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

“Feels good.” Hinata mumbled out.

“Huh, what does?” Kageyama said.

“You’re petting me.” Hinata answered.

Kageyama pulled his hand away quickly. “Oh, sorry I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

“Sokay” Hinata said “Feels good”

Kageyama slowly lowered his hand back and started running his fingers through Hinata’s hair again. Hinata let out a small purr. “Hey Hinata.” Kageyama asked “Are you wearing some sort of cologne or something?”

“No, just the soap I use in the showers after practice.” Hinata answers. “Why do I smell weird or something?”

“No, you actually smell really good.” Kageyama reassures him. “Hey, the floor is getting kind of hard, I’m going to move up to the bed.”

Hinata gets up and slumps down on the bed. “Hey, it’s really hot in here, do you mind if I take off my shirt?”

Kageyama crawls up on his bed until he’s leaning against the headboard. “Nah, go ahead. But it’s not really hot, the room in temperature controlled.”

Hinata rips his shirt off and sits back down on the bed. “I’m just hot, and my skin is……weird…..like I don’t fit in it or something.”

“Weird” Kageyama says and goes back to watching the movie. He’s not as surprised when Hinata crawls up next to him and cuddles into his side. He just moves over a little to give him more room. And puts one arm around him. As the movie continues along Kageyama notices that Hinata really does feel hot. 

“Hey, are you sure you don’t need to go home? You really do feel like you are coming down with a fever.” Kageyama says.

Hinata draws closer to Kageyama and starts to rub against him. “I’m so hot, you feel so good. What is wrong with me?” Hinata moans out, never ceasing his rubbing.

“Holy cow Hinata, what the hell are you doing?” Kageyama shouts at him. But doesn’t manage to get any more words out because Hinata kisses him. His mind is a jumble of thoughts, “Heeellllp” and “What the hell?” and “Hinata tastes good.” And “Damn, why does he smell so good” and “I never want to stop doing this” are just a few of them.

Kageyama breaks away and sits up straight. “Why did you do that?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” Hinata says “It just felt like it would help me feel better. Did you hate it.” He finishes up in a somewhat uncertain voice.

“Uhhh…….no…….it was ok, but I still don’t know why that would help. If you’re sick you need to rest, not ………kiss……people.” Kageyama manages to get out.

“I don’t feel sick exactly, I feel…………..like………..I need to kiss you more. I think that will help.” Hinata says.

“How the hell will that he….” Kageyama is cut off as Hinata kisses him again. This time it’s more aggressive and something in Kageyama snaps. He manages to toss Hinata on his back and he comes of hover over him and roughly kisses him again. Hinata really starts moaning and reaching for any part of Kageyama he can get ahold of. Kageyama manages to break the kiss and says “We need to call Daichi.”

Hinata stops and says “Huh, uh…….why Daichi? What?”

“Well.” Kageyama says scratching his head “He might know why you are being so weird and why kissing you feels so good.”

Hinata perks up. “Ok, that’s a good idea. Maybe he’ll know how to fix it.”

So Kageyama grabs his phone and calls Daichi. When he answers Kageyama quickly says “It’s Kageyama, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, is everything ok?” Daichi responds.

“Not really.” Kageyama continues. “Hinata is acting really weird. He says he’s hot and his skin is too tight. He also says he feels better touching me and kissing me. Do you know what’s going on?”

“Hang on” Daichi says slowly. “Hinata only presented as an omega at the beginning of the year, right?”

Kageyama checks with Hinata and answers back “Yes.”

On the other end of the line he hears Daichi sigh. “I knew this was coming soon. It seems that Hinata is entering his first heat. You need to call his parents and let them know so they can come get him and take care of him.” He tells Kageyama.

“They are out late tonight and won’t be home for a few more hours, what should I do?” Kageyama says as he starts to panic. “And why does he want to kiss me?”

At that moment Hinata is starting to crawl up Kageyma’s body and rub himself against him again. “Daichi, help” Kageyama says.

Daichi chuckles a little and says “Kageyama calm down, he’s just horny. It’s completely normal. You are an alpha (and one he is comfortable with) he’s going to be attracted to you right now. Can you handle that? Do you want me to call Suga and have him come over and help?”

“Just tell me how to take care of him until I can call his parents.” Kageyama says still scared but a bit calmer now that he knows what is going on.

“There are a few things you can do. One is to make sure he’s comfortable. Let him lay down in your bed and rest. Make sure he has water. And help keep him calm. Touching him is going to help. It will make him more comfortable to be around and be touched by an alpha. You don’t have to do anything sexual, but your presence will make him feel better. If you can hang on doing those things until his parents get home he should be fine. Oh, and don’t say anything about the fact that he will slick. That’s a sensitive topic with some omegas and they can feel embarrassed about it. I think that’s it, anymore questions?” Daichi finishes up.

Ummm……no……wait………..sh….sho...uld I let him kiss me still?” Kageyama asks.

There is silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before Daichi answers. “You can if you are comfortable with it, but make sure you ask him if he’s ok with it. However you decide to “touch” him is fine as long as he’s ok with it. You two are very close already.”

“Ok” Kageyama says “Do you think he’ll hate me after going into heat around me?”

(At this moment Hinata is sucking on Kageyama’s neck and running his hands along Kageyama’s chest under his shirt.)

“No, he’ll be fine, maybe embarrassed at first.” Daichi reassures him. “You’ll have to talk things over after his heat is over.”

“Thanks Daichi.” Kageyama says and starts to say goodbye when he hears “Oh!”

“Yes” Kageyama says.

“Just….don’t have sex.” Daichi says bluntly. “He’s not on birth control and you two aren’t mated.”

“DAICHI!” Kageyama shouts out.

“Have a nice night” Daichi says and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a uncertain Kageyama who still manages to take care of Hinata. I hope this story was enjoyable for everyone.


End file.
